Anywhere, Anyplace, Anytime
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: X/O with Jumper. Set at the end of season 3, playing the ever white knight Xander runs after the Mayor as he chases Buffy through the school. Making sure the slayer gets out safely before the bomb goes off. More inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Buffy or Jumper.

Summary: Set at the end of season 3, playing the ever white knight Xander runs after the Mayor as he chases Buffy through the school. Making sure the slayer gets out safely before the bomb goes off, Xander doesn't have the same time to move and is caught in the explosion. Is the Scoobies heart dead?

A/n: A/n: I'm thanking both Robert Jackson, and Wayne Wieland through their posts and opinions since i said i was going to try and jumper cross over swayed me to see that if i set it in season 3 then there would be a way that would allow me to have Xander leave, without actually packing up his things and walking out on the group.

* * *

Cordelia looked around at the students that were patiently for the Mayor to turn up and then become a giant demon, just how that sentence made sense to her was something she had a hard time believing. She had known about demons and vampires for nearly eighteen months now, but that fact that the other students of the school had so easily accepted what the group had told them was truth despite years of ignoring anything that seemed strange and taking the excuses that were given to them. Not wanting to be around her former friends that had ridiculed her ever since Xander had cheated on her Cordelia stepped away from them and turned around trying to see if there was any more empty places of her to go to, maybe ironically standing at the back of the students and with the only empty seat next to him was Xander. Sighing she slowly started walking towards her ex boyfriend all the time wondering why he was standing on his own when she had seen Buffy and Willow near the front of the graduates.

"Hey." She offered as a greeting as she sat down next to him trying to stare straight ahead instead of looking at his confused expression, it didn't take long for Xander to turn away from her and look at Snyder who was making his way to the microphone ready to start talking and introduce the Mayor to them. "I want you to promise me something." She whispered still not looking at Xander who in turn hadn't turned back to her, "I want you to promise that you won't do anything stupid today." Xander didn't say anything to Cordelia in reply knowing full well that whatever happened would happen and if that meant he'd have to do something stupid to help them kill the Mayor then he would. A sad sigh escaped her at the unsaid fact that Xander would no doubt throw himself into danger, to her it seemed that he wasn't going to change at all; she had told him once the year before that he'd die for Buffy and that seemed as true today as it was back then. Adjusting the microphone to suit his height Snyder snarled out at the students that he hated and who hated him.

"Congratulations to the Class of 1999. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration. So sit still and be quiet. Spit out that gum. Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker, Richard Wilkins III. I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." There was a slight laugh that didn't last long after hearing Snyder try and put rules on them, but the second that they heard the Mayor's name the students tensed up, not really prepared for what was about to happen to them and at the same time trusting what Willow, Buffy and Xander had gone around telling the school, eyes darted between the three least liked students that were there waiting for a single that would tell them to spring into action.

"Well. What a day this is. A special day. Today is our centennial. The 100th anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale. And I know what that means to all you kids. . .Not a darn thing." The tension amongst the students was growing as they watched the Mayor talk to them almost like he had nothing planned, slowly Xander and Cordelia's hands came up to grab the maroon robes that they were wearing ready to toss them to the floor the second the fighting started. Students that were around them saw this and they too grabbed their robes ready for whatever was going to happen. They could only watch as the Mayor seemed to have problems finishing his sentences as he kept chocking on something and holding onto the podium so he would fall over, flashing his eyes across the heads of the lower rows Xander stared at the back of Buffy's head knowing that he had to follow her lead in this; like she knew he was watching her she turned around and gave him a supportive smile before looking back at the Mayor. "It has begun. My destiny. It's a little sooner than I expected. I had this whole section on civic pride. But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish." There were screams from the parents who had turned up as they watched the Mayor of their town turn into a giant snake, even a number of the students stared in horror for what they were about to face.

"Now." Xander yelled seeing Buffy looking back at him and nodding once, hearing the yell the students all stood up and tossed their robes to the floor revealing the crosses and in some cases weapons that were hung around their necks. Not running away like their parents they all stayed where they stood watching as the now demon Mayor hadn't moved either.

"This is not orderly. This is not discipline. You're on my campus, buddy, and when I say I want quiet, I mean..."Snyder's words were cut off as he was eaten by the Mayor, this casued some panic in the students as some of them started backing away from their seats realising just what they were about to face.

"Fire." A barrage of flaming arrows shot overhead and into the Mayor who acted like it hadn't even fazed him, the students all looked at Xander who was now standing on a chair ordering them what to do, but by the look on his face he didn't have an idea of what was about to happen next. Sounds of screams filled the air forcing everyone to turn around to see just what was happening behind them, if seeing the Mayor turn into a giant snake terrified them then watching their parents being attacked by vampires filled the students with rage. "Go, hand to hand," he ordered and could only watch with something akin to pride as without fear the students charged at the vampires ready to fight them, jumping off of his seat he quickly pulled the axe that had been around his neck down and ran of the vampire as well, that had been the end of his part of the plan and while he was happy that he was able to do something he was worried about Buffy.

Coming in from the back the vampires had been more than ready to kill the parents when they saw them running away in fear of what was happening, that sense of blood lust they felt was quickly replaced by shock when they heard yells. Not knowing what was happening themselves the vampires turned back to where the Mayor was and could see the students running at them weapons held high, thinking retreat was the better part of valour the vampires started backing away from the students killing them if they got to close, but being outnumbered by armed teenagers that looked ready to kill the vampires didn't wait long before turning ready to flee from the battle. While the idea in theory was a good one none of them had expected to see Angel standing behind them waiting with another group of students ready to cut off their escape route, the group of vampires that the Mayor had brought was quickly sandwiched between the students and souled vampire, with no choice they quickly tried to take out what looked to be the weakest of the students needing to thin the numbers a bit.

"You remember this?" Buffy asked the Mayor pulling out the knife she had used on Faith, "It's was Faiths when I took it from her. It gutted her like a fish," she could see the rage in the eyes of the Mayor no matter how much higher up he was then her, "You want it back?" she asked before taking off in a sprint towards the school, the high pitched screech that filled the air told her that the Mayor was hot on her heels no doubt ready to kill her just like he had Snyder. This was what Buffy lived for, her destiny and right now she hadn't been more afraid on failing something.

Having been fighting side of side both Angel and Xander looked up and then at each other when they heard the noise the Mayor made before watched him slither with speed towards the school, it was like time had stood still as the vampire and teenager who had once been called Buffy's White Knight hadn't moved expect to straight themselves out. With a look of understanding and acceptance as well as respected flashing between the two Xander ducked under a vampire's fist allowing Angel to behead it with the sword he was carrying the teenager ran back to where the school was never seeing Cordelia watching him go with tears in her eyes.

Xander couldn't believe what he did for Buffy as he charged through the swarms of students that were now dusting vampires left right and centre, he was aware that there were students on the floor but there wasn't a large number of them, swiping at the face of a vampire that had stood and watched him run towards the school he was met with the familiar sight of dust hitting the floor. Three years had helped him time his swings with the axe to hit the vampire's just before they could grab hold of it and stop him, seeing a flash over red hair and then orange he made no attempt for slow himself down despite their cries to him to stop.

Feeling the blood pounding around her veins Buffy pushed her body to run just that little bit faster as she heard the Mayor destroying the school in his attempt to reach her, she was hoping that crashing through concrete would slow the Mayor down the slightest bit to allow her the time she would need to get to the library and then out of the window. Fate it seemed had other ideas. With all the destruction the Mayor was casuing there was a large amount of dust being tossed into the air and into Buffy's eyes, temporarily blinded Buffy's speed was slowed down as she brought her hand up quickly to try and clear her vision, what met her was something that she couldn't have been happier to see. The two red doors of the library.

Running through them as quickly as she could a smile formed on her face as she ran past the bags of explosives that had been planted there, with her exit so close to her and the Mayor nearly in the position that she needed him to be in she wasted no time in running up the three steps before throwing herself through the window that would led to safety. The Mayor burst through the library doors seconds after Buffy had gone out the window and froze as he saw the numerous bags of explosives waiting for him, coming in on the tail on the Mayor Xander ran past him first wanting to see if Buffy was there but his stomach dropped out when he saw the broken window and then the explosives.

Seeing his slayer hit the floor by him Giles pushed down on the lever blowing the school up and the Mayor who was inside of it, the explosion shook the ground that he was kneeling as the noise was almost deafening, but the sight of the school in ruins and no giant snake coming to kill them was something that he'd cherish until the next Apocalypse. With a laugh Buffy pulled herself into a sitting position as she turned to watch Willow, Oz, Cordelia and surprisingly Angel walk over to them with looks that were mixed with happiness and also nervousness.

"Where is he?" Cordelia asked looking down at Buffy, when she had seen the blonde hair as she walked over with the other three she had hope in her heart that Xander would have been next to her telling on the end of one of the slayers rants that he shouldn't throw himself into danger but that had fled when she saw he wasn't there. Both Buffy and Giles looked at the four with confusion on their faces as they took in the sombre expressions they were receiving, even the stoic Angel and Oz looked fearful as one by one they turned to look at the destroyed school.

"Where's who?" Buffy asked standing up and walking over to Cordelia, she was trying to rid herself of the urge to jump into the vampires arms and ask him to stay with her, when she didn't get an answer and they continued to look at what had been Sunnydale High she grabbed the former queen b and spun her around. "Cordelia, where's who?" she asked once again looking at the brown eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"Buffy, Xander ran into the school just after the Mayor went after you." Angel said stepping forward keeping his head down, the silence that formed around the six was enough to kill them as the slayer looked at each of the four standing there before turning to look at Giles her eyes wide with terror. The former watcher's eyes widened at hearing Xander had ran in after Buffy and he too turned and looked at what remained of Sunnydale High. "We thought maybe that he had gotten out with you." His sentence was met with the slayer collapsing to the floor in hysterical tears as Giles bent down to try and comfort her the way a father would, Oz quickly wrapped his arm around Willow as well as Cordelia couldn't fight the tears off anymore and let them come freely, unsure of what to do Angel slowly backed away from the group before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Pieces of paper and dust was blasted into the air as a male seemingly appeared from thin air followed by a burst of fire as he crashed into the crater on the floor that had formed the same time he did. 


	2. Everycloud has a silver lining

**A/n: After my friend wouldnt stop bugging my, i went back to see Jumper and noticed something i missed the first time. All i need for Rachel Bilson to have sex with me at the least and wanted a relationship at most is a bottle of Bud and two tickets to Rome. This is where you people come in, i need Rachel Bilson's address and two tickets to Rome.  
It's a plan so ingenious in its simplicity it has to work. :D  
Enough of my plot here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Xander Harris is dead. That was the only thought that ran through Buffy Summers' head as she sat in a heap on the floor, none of the four around here made a move to help her up as they too were still in different states of shock. Oz had one arm around Willow who had her head buried into his shoulder and the other was on Cordelia, the werewolf and Giles were both stoic as they stared at the still burning school. The fire-fighter was busily trying to extinguish the remaining flames to ask them to leave the grounds, but in the end they didn't need to. Seemingly coming out of whatever daze he had been in Giles took several steps forward and scooped the still sobbing slayer into his arms before turning and walking away, not knowing what else to do the other three teenagers followed him in silence none have the will or desire to talk to each other.

The only place that Giles could think of going to was his own house, he knew that while Joyce would want to know that her daughters was safe there was little chance that she would be happy with his choice of methods concerning the teens. There wasn't any noise around them as the slayer's sobs had ceased not long after they had left the school grounds and it was thought that she was fallen asleep by all but Oz who could occasionally hear her whisper Xander's name which was followed by a small sniff, it was at times like this that he knew this aloof personality was not what Willow wanted from him and yet that was the only way he knew how to be. Ever alert though do to his werewolf hearing he knew that the five some would be easy pickings for any vampires that had survived the battle and were looking for an easy meal, there was no way right now that Buffy would be able to defend them and knowing just how physically weak the rest of them were compared to a vampire he was the next best choice of defence, something Oz didn't like.

Walking into his home Giles deposited Buffy's limp body onto his couch and watched as she tiredly picked herself up into a sitting position, his heart ached for all of them. Everyone of them himself included had taken Xander for granted during the few years they had known him, and while it had been wrong for them to in the back of Giles' mind at least he had thought the boy would always have been there as a constant, but now at nineteen he was dead. There were times when he hated his job being a watcher, previously in the year when he had to sap Buffy's slayer strength and right now though seemed to be the worst, the thought of what the fire brigade might find left of Xander inside the school library turned his stomach in disgust. Walking into his kitchen after watching the remaining three teens take up space on the couch casuing them to be squashed together obviously seeking some type of comfort from know they were still there forced him to make up his mind, opening a cupboard that was positioned about his sink and pulling out five small glasses before walking back into the living room and heading to the large oak display cabinet Giles pulled a bottle of scotch out and set it down on the table as well as the glasses.

"I think we could all do with a drink." He said to their shocked faces, right now he didn't care that the four of them were all underage and he seriously doubted that Sunnydale's finest was going to burst through his door if he poured them a drink. Oz was the first one to reach for a glass doing his best to ignore the looks he was getting off of Willow for it; Cordelia didn't take long to follow his lead and took a glass herself looking briefly at Giles who was only nodding sadly.

"Giles I don't think getting drunk is going to sol-." Willow was cut short on what she was saying as Buffy much slower than the other two took the second to last glass keeping her eyes down at all times, Willow now was looking at Buffy like she had lost her mind and seemed more than ready to finish what she had started saying before Oz used his finger to shove the glass along the table and in front of Willow.

Not speaking Giles opened the bottle of scotch and poured small amounts in their glasses before filling his own to a more respectable level, the way Buffy and Oz downed the drink in one and then made faces that told everyone they didn't appreciate what it tasted like would have been enough to have Giles complain about the ignorance of American teens normally, but this was neither the time nor the place for that. It might have also been due to the fact that Cordelia had sat back on the couch and was twirling the scotch in her glass like she had been drinking it all her life, the former queen of Sunnydale High could only offer a small smile to Giles who had raised his eyebrows in question, Buffy who had noticed Willow wouldn't touch her drink leant forward and grabbed the red head's downing it also.

"Buffy, this is thirty year old scotch. You don't drink it like some two dollar drink from the Bronze." Giles said still having half of his own glass left but pouring more out to the three empty glasses on the table and pushing them back to Buffy, Oz and Willow respectively. "Look at how Cordelia is drinking hers; it pains me to say it but her spoilt upbringing as taught her something none of yours have." Looking around the room nothing was able to stop the smile that formed on Cordelia's face no matter how smile it was, she wasn't used to Giles offering her a compliment even if it could have been taken as an insult at the same time.

A small feminine hiccup brought the attention back to Buffy who was looking guilty, picking up her third glass the slayer sat back in her seat while looking over at Cordelia and started to twirl the scotch in her glass much like the taller female was, it didn't take Oz long to follow suit and Giles had to fight back the small laugh at seeing three of them sitting there twirling glasses of scotch as Willow frowned. Take no notice of her Giles took a sip of his own scotch and only realised what was happened as he watched the three of them do the same before letting out the same sigh he had.

"Why did Xander run into the school?" Willow asked bringing attention to the one thing that Giles wanted them to try and forget even if it were for only a night. The watcher sighed as he tried to think of the reasoning that Xander had to have had that made him run into the school after the mayor knowing full well what was going to take place, but from what he could tell there was no reason that Xander had done it, for all purposes he was lucky that he had managed to get to the library before it blew up.

"I think Willow that will be something that we'll never be able to find out." Giles answered sadly looking at the red haired girl, the mood had taken a sudden dive; while not having been happy there was lightness to the air around them but now it was cold.

"It was Buffy," Cordelia supplied forcing all of them to look at her. "I saw him when he and Angel were fighting off the vampire's so people could escape, as soon as the mayor starting to chase Buffy and went into the school he ran after the two of you." It was clear that the brunette wasn't finished so no one said anything that might throw her off and stop from telling them what had happened. "It's funny, I told him that he'd die for her but I never thought he actually would."

* * *

Looking for somewhere to stay a homeless man stopped outside an abandoned warehouse before looking around to make sure that no one was watching him, and as he was used to everyone was walking past carrying on with their day to day lives taking no notice to anyone else never mind him. Slowly he pushed the large metal door open happy that he'd have somewhere dry to store his clothes without being attacked by a group of teenagers that thought it was funny. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark having slept in places like this before, the amount of dust and dirt that had accumulated over the years that matted to the windows blocking out nearly all of the light that was able to flow inside. He hadn't taken a more than a few steps in the warehouse before he knocked into something, thinking that it had been a chair knocked on to the floor he leant down and blindly grasped at the floor before his hand came into contact with the face of someone on the floor.

"Hey man, sorry." He muttered quietly and seemed to be waiting for his apology to be accepted, after a few seconds of not hearing anything in the reply the bum become agitated with what he thought was the arrogance being shown to him. "What big shot, you think you're better than me. You're in here as well." a slight kick to the person's ribs followed his comment before he glared down at them now knowing just where they were, it was only after this comment and the harsh kick didn't provoke any type of reaction did he start to think that something might be right about the situation. Bending down he grabbed hold of the person's arm and started to pull them towards the door that he'd come in through, opening it slightly and taking a look around to make sure that once again no one was looking at him or in his direction he was able to see the face of the other person inside the warehouse. Whatever sympathy he had left in his body went out to the teenage male that he saw laying on the floor, he had been living on the streets for years and knew it was a hard world and nothing got to him more than seeing a young person made homeless, and this kid looked just fresh out of school.

Crouching down to make it seem like he was looking for something on the floor the man started to pat at Xander's jean pockets trying to see if he had anything in there but came up empty, his search went high as he started to pat at the jacket before feeling something in the inside pocket; a grin formed on his face as he reached in and pulled out a small leather wallet.

"Alexander Harris." The man muttered before tossing the driving licence away and pulling the wallet apart to see if there was any money in there, what could only be called an irritated growl escaped his throat seeing that the wallet was empty and that too was tossed aside. Quickly he shoved Xander's arms through the jacket that he was wearing and with a tug pulled it from under his body before nudging the teen back into the warehouse before closing the door and putting his new found jacket on.

Unfortunately for the homeless man this time he was seen by someone that was walking out of a nearby shop, not close enough to yell at him or to see just what he was doing altogether he did see someone being knocked back into the warehouse after having their jacket removed from them. Not thinking twice the mid thirty year old woman started to make her way around the numerous people that had flooded the streets in their urge to try and not use their cars as much, she was slightly annoyed at the people that thought they were kings and queens of the street and that everyone should move out of their way while they continued in a straight line glaring and knocking into anyone that didn't move. With her frame being small then the males it took her a little bit more effort to push the door of the warehouse open, feeling something on the other side blocking it from opening fully, with a grunt she was able to shove the door open enough for it to jam into place before walking inside.

"My god." She whispered seeing Xander laying on his back behind the door, doing what she thought other people would do for her she bent down and half picked up half dragged him towards the door and a better light source so she could see just who was in there and what was wrong with them. Kneeling on the floor unable to keep Xander up for long on her own she looked at the nineteen year olds face seeing a number of small cuts and starches there as well as a large amount of dust and dirt that had started to cover parts of his forehead and cheeks.

"Does he need some help?" a voice asked causing the woman to look up, there stood a couple around the same age as herself looking down in slightly worry at the teen in her arms, it was typical though, everyone turned a blind eye to what the homeless man was doing crouching down in the doorway of the warehouse but as soon as someone that looked respectable enough was seen there they had more than enough attention put of them. "I don't think he looks that good." The same said after getting no answer to her question about him needing any help, her observation didn't need to be spoken out loud as no without having a jacket on a burn was visible on Xander's right forearm, it looked like he had been put under extreme heat as what the woman who found him could only guess it seemed to be the lining of part of his jacket melted onto his skin.

"I'll go and get the car." Her husband told the two women before turning around and rushing back in the direction that they had come from, the fact that two women were kneeling over a teenage male had gathered a crowd wanting to see what was happening but no one else offered any help to them merely staring at them for a few seconds before walking way, to only be quickly replaced by someone else as the crowd shifted around for people to get a better view.

It didn't seem that either woman took much notice of this though as they continued their silent vigil of looking down at Xander's body, trying to see if there were any other injuries on him without removing any of his clothes while he was in such a public place. It didn't take long for the roar of an engine to come closer to the women and thus the crowd, looking up at who it was the women made short work of getting Xander into the car and driving off.

Flashes were all that Xander was aware of, images that he didn't understand going through his head too quick for him to be able to pick one of them out. Faces that he didn't recognize, creatures that wouldn't look out of place in a horror film. Suddenly he was standing on his own in a dank basement with minimal light coming through a window that was high up.

"What did you think that they'd care?" a voice called out of the darkness, turning around to see who had spoken to him Xander came face to face with a male that was slightly taller than himself, wearing a long leather jacket that touched the floor. "They were happy when they found out, and why wouldn't they be? For three years they had to look out for you, stopping you from constantly getting in their way. Almost always being killed, I mean it's not like you can defend yourself." Xander could only shake his head trying to clear his mind, something primal was screaming at him that he knew just who was talking to him and yet he couldn't put a name to the face, he wasn't even able to tell if the male was friend of foe.

"I cried at first." A second voice said turning once again Xander saw a diminutive blonde walking out of the darkness much like the male had, this voice seemed to be just as familiar as the males had but still Xander couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. "I just lay in bed not wanting to do anything, and no one tried to help me."

"Only more proof that you cause pain. Why should anyone care about someone that's only brought suffering to others?" the male spoke once again moving around Xander to stand next to the blonde. "And let's not forget about the lie." Before Xander could ask what lie he was talking about he felt a sharp pain shooting through his stomach, looking down to see what had casued it, his eyes widened as he saw a sword half embedded in his stomach before being shoved the rest of the way through him.

It was with a gasp that Xander shot up a light sweat forming on his head, at first he was only interested in catching his breath but after a few seconds he looked around at the unfamiliar room he was in. Sterile white coloured the walls as well as the bedding on his bed that was the only one in the room, in fact the only thing that seemed out of place as the black chair that held folded up clothes next to the bed he was laying in. Xander had no idea what was going on or where he was, bringing up his arm to rub his forehead to try and fight off the headache that was forming he saw the large bandage that covered most of his right forearm tightly, staring at it curiously he ran the fingers of his left hand over before feeling a stinging sensation in that arm. Turing to see what had caused this he could only frown that he needle and drip that were connected to his arm.

"Ah, so I see you've woken up." A doctor said walking into the room with a small chart and a pen, Xander could only continue his confused stare now being even more confused than he was when he first woke up only minutes before. "I'm Kai Ho, they asked me to check up on you after surgery." He told Xander before standing next to the bed and looking over at the documentation that he had with him. "It says here that you were found in a warehouse, no identification on you. No driver's licence, bank card, I'd card. Nothing." He read out before looking at Xander briefly, "You had a number of small lacerations to your face and hands as well as a burn on your right forearm that melted part of what seemed to be a jacket to you, but there was no jacket with you when you were brought in." Xander's eyes could only narrow trying to take in the information as quickly as possible and come up with an answer for it. "Do you have any idea why you were in the warehouse?" the doctor asked him leaning slightly against the wall.

Xander wracked his brain trying to come up with an answer to anything the doctor had just told him, the cuts on his face, the burn on his arm. Nothing. The lack of identification, and missing jacket, and still nothing. "No." Xander answered shaking his head slightly annoyed that he didn't know why he was here.

"How about your name can you tell me that?" the doctor asked gently, he knew that a lot of patients became agitated when they couldn't remember what had happened to them and he didn't want to see the teen hurt himself in his anger of not knowing what had happened.

Xander tilted his head to the side determined to remember his own name, there was no reason that he couldn't do this. "Alex." He said after a minute of silence fully aware that the doctor had been giving him sympathetic stares while he tried to remember, it quickly turned to a happy one though when he was able to say his own name. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if his name was Alex but he could feel something inside him that had a strong connection with the name and once he had said it, it seemed right.

"Ok Alex." The doctor said writing down on the chart he had brought in before turning to look at the teen once again, "At a guess I'd say you had short term amnesia which is why you wouldn't remember what had happened to you but you know your name." He shot him a look to see just how he was coping with this information, "Eighty percent of people regain their fully memory within a year, I know it seems like a long time but there's a lot of things that your brain has to go through. Making connections to people, places, even voices before you can fully recover." Xander was once again rubbing the bridge of his noise trying to get shout at what he had just been told by the doctor. "I'm going to book you in with a psychologist for later today to see if she can jog your memory a bit more. Feel free to chance back into your own clothes and have a walk around the hospital, but we would want you to stay here at least for a few more days before we let you go and even then you'd have to come back to continue to see her. At least until she feels you've made enough recovery." The doctor left the room never noticing the dark look that flew over Xander's face hearing that he'd have to stay in the hospital for a few days more.

Dropping out of bed on his left hand side he made his way over to the door and shut it completely before pulling down the small curtain to give himself some privacy, he tried to continue walking in that direction around the room until he once again felt a stabbing pain in his left arm before remembering the drip that was in it. Unlike some patients that had drips on wheels so they could walk around the hospital and stay on the fluids that the hospital thought they needed Xander's was stapled to the wall, gritting his teeth he tore the needle out his arm trying to not yell in pain at the feeling; what had seemed like a good idea became a bad one as he suddenly became aware that he nothing to stop the blood with. Taking a look around the room he saw the adjoining toilet and made his way for the door trying to not get blood on him or leave a trail of it along the floor, with one had he pulled two pieces of toilet paper off the roll over folded them over the small hole just above his elbow, luckily the piece of surgical tape still had enough sticking power to keep the paper down allowing it to soak up the blood until it scabbed.

His next stop was the seat that had his folded up clothes on, unable to use his right arm fully because of the burn that was there he didn't think that removing the needle from his left arm would have made it hard to pick it up fully but it was. After changing into his own clothes which was more of a struggle then he thought it should have been Xander could only glare at the still closed door, he was far from being in the mood to go and walk around the hospital to pass the time and even less in the mood to try and talk to the other people that would be out there doing just that. He preferred to stay in his own room which he thought could double up as a prison, looking out the window and down to the empty street below which only held the occasional person walking on probably going home from work or the car shooting down the road Xander let out a bored sigh, what he wouldn't give to be out there.

When the whole room started to shake violently Xander almost had a heart attack, unsure of what was happening to the room or hospital he was about to shot for help hoping that one of the doctors walking past might hear him, that was until his eyes stopped on the needle that had formed a small puddle on the floor leaking whatever had been in his system. Narrowing his eyes as the shaking seemed to grow in intensity Xander stared at the clear liquid in the bag next to his bed before grabbing hold of the window ledge and looking back out of the window. As he went to pick his leg up so he could half sit on the wooden ledge Xander slipped forward slightly and braced himself for his stomach to slam into the hard piece of wood only for it to never happen.

After a few seconds of waiting to hit the window ledge Xander finally opened his eyes and could only stare in wonder as he found himself outside the hospital and in the place he had been looking at from the window. Turning back around to look at the room he had been in he saw that it was at least five stories up and there was no way he had his eyes closed long enough for someone to get him there without him knowing about it. He was about to walk back into the hospital with the excuse that he just wanted some air not thinking that no one would have seen him leave in the first place, with that thought he turned back around a small grin on his face; he had wanted out of the hospital and now he was, no need to go back in there unless he found himself being forced. It did however bring up the problem of where he was going to go, the doctor himself had told him that had had no bank card on him and after checking his pockets no money either. He hadn't noticed that during his search for cash on him he had been intently staring across the street and with what seemed to have been a stumble forwards found himself on the other side of it knowing for certain now that he hadn't actually walked across it.

After five minutes of walking down the street without staring to hard at something he finally found what he was looking for, a rundown hotel. Ok so it mightn't have been exactly what he was looking for but it was somewhere to stay and he could only hope that it was cheap, or preferably free.

"Rent's every three weeks." The balding overweight man said from behind the protective plastic window pushing a key towards Xander without ever looking up at him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Xander grabbed the key and started walking towards the stairs. Things were looking up.

* * *


End file.
